This Moment is Everything
by EverythingIsMagic
Summary: A collection of GS and GSD drabbles and ficlets, spanning all genre and characters. Currently features ShinnxStellar, Meer, and DearkaxYzak
1. Shades of Blue ShinnxStellar

Hello all. This is a StellarxShinn ficlet that was an entrant at seed fic contest on livejournal (where it won, surprisingly enough). The theme was 'blue.' It takes place in episode 21-22. The word Shi translates to die/death, which is of course Stellar's block word.

This Moment is Everything

Ficlet #1- Shades of Blue

_By Kelly O'Connor_

She saw the good of her world in shades of blue.

The fabric of her dress as it twirled about her lithe form, when she performed a solo waltz during those snatches of carefree moments

There was the remarkable shade of her Neo's eyes, the few times she'd chanced a glimpse of them through the ever-present mask that shrouded his features.

Then there was the room. The esoteric chamber with its walls of deep cobalt. Where she slumbered in the bizarre velvet cushioned enclosures she understood not the meaning behind. She didn't know what the room was for, because she didn't remember. However, indeterminate flecks of memory told her she'd often entered in great pain, and woken up at peace, the blue of the room surrounding her.

Lastly there was the ocean. Calming, beautiful, serene. Stellar Loussier spent hours upon hours gazing upon that endless azure sea. And when she could, she would touch it. Feeling the cool of the sand beneath her feet and between her toes as she traipsed through the shallow waters.

Stellar never dreamed that blue could be something dangerous. Not until her waltz was interrupted the day she tumbled into its endless depths and became familiar with its far less peaceful side. She could not breathe, life's necessary oxygen nowhere to be found. She could not walk or dance or fight her way to safety as she fell down, the sea engulfing her form.

But he could. He fought the sea and he fought Stellar. Insistent on retrieving the wayward girl despite the unforgiving waters and the violence of her panic.

When they reached the interior of the cove, refuge achieved Stellar noticed that her savior wasn't blue. There was not a speck of the color on him. He was all blacks and grays, but mostly he was red. His eyes stood out amongst the rest of his features, crimson like a warm consoling fire.

Stellar had always hated the color red. It was a color that exemplified death. _Shi._

But for now, she was gladdened to see this boy's shade of red. _Shinn._

And for now, she was perfectly content without a single trace of blue.


	2. Ready to Go! Meer

**Author's Note**- I've turned this into a compilation to house Gundam Seed/Destiny ficlets that don't fall into the _Courage and Justice _or _Our Song_ collections.

**This Moment is Everything**

**Ficlet**** #2**- **_Ready To Go_**

_(Meer and her Haro- Written for Soraphilia on Livejournal's Birthday)_

_------------------------------------_

Meer Campbell placed her pointer finger on top of the miniature round robot and rolled it back and forth across the table. Oddly, she had been thrilled to receive the little robo-pet.

Her very own haro.

She remembered how quite often, even during the interviews, photographs, and performances of Lacus Clyne, she'd carry her pink haro as if it were a constant companion. It was a gift from her fiancé, Athrun Zala. Lacus had revealed during an interview, her features brightening. "His name is Pink-chan!"

Her own smile widening at the thought, Meer tapped the haro and was delighted to see small fisted arms emerge from its sides. "Are you okay?" It asked in a mechanical, yet comedic voice.

"I'm good!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed, marveling at the toy.

"Excuse me!" It continued, and Meer swore she caught a bit of a smart aleck tone from the haro.

Lips tightening into a pout, she firmly placed her finger on the haro. Leveling her gaze with it, she reiterated. "I said I was good!"

The haro struggled to roll under her touch, and Meer removed her hand. "You understand."

"Ehh! Of course I understand… you asked if I was okay and I told you…"

"Hey hey. Hello, Goodbye!" It interrupted, flapping and lighting up.

Meer tapped her chin, somewhat exasperated by the little pet she'd been given for her role as Lacus. "I guess you don't understand me," the pout returned.

"Haro Haro," the red robot leapt into her lap and bounced up and down, little arms retracting. In spite of her momentary vexation, Meer couldn't help but let a light laugh escape.

"But you're still cute. Lacus-sama was right about that." She held the haro to her chest. "And I suppose… you'll be very good company."

"Hey, ready to go!"

Realization striking her, Meer nodded.

"That's right, we have to meet up with the Chairman now," she tapped the little companion between the two lights on its front, grateful despite knowing that the haro didn't understand her. "Thanks for reminding me… ahh," she paused in contemplation, "Red-chan. I'll call you Red-chan."

"Haro wow wow!" Red-chan shouted, and Meer would make believe that meant he approved.


	3. First Dinner DearkaxYzak

**First Dinner**

Yzak x Dearka – Written for 'Deep Emotion' at yzak dot nu's Secret Santa challenge

By Kelly O'Connor

------------------------------

"That's everything, thanks," Dearka confirmed and placed the phone back on the hook and walked into the living room, where Yzak was reading a magazine.

"What were you doing on the phone?" The silver-haired man asked.

Folding up the slip of paper labeled 'menu,' sliding it into his pocket, Dearka shrugged and made himself comfortable in a recliner. "I was ordering delivery." 

"Delivery?" Yzak lowered the magazine, "Excuse me, but I can cook."

"After last time?" Dearka raised an eyebrow and gestured in the negative, "Noooo way." 

"Why not?" He snapped in retort, clearly growing more irritated by the moment.

"Calm down man," Dearka put his arms up, "It was a disaster and you know it." 

"It was only a fluke accident."

"Uh yeah, a fluke accident that almost cost us the kitchen," Dearka countered. "And a brand new kitchen at that..."

Yzak coughed and crossed his arms, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh so you don't remember how you almost burned down the house?"

"No. You must be imagining things," He retorted, loudly opening the magazine and pretending to read it.

"Yzak, it was the night we first moved in here. Don't even try and act like it didn't happen."

"So perhaps something caught on fire. What about it?"

Dearka sighed walking over to sit beside Yzak. He remembered the incident very clearly. Then again, it was hard to forget it.

--------------------------------------------------

It was a cool autumn afternoon when they'd finally gotten everything settled in. With the wars long over and the paychecks from their current jobs finally adding up, Dearka and Yzak had purchased a home of their own.

Spending most of the morning unpacking boxes, Dearka was a bit thrown when Yzak absently noted that he'd take care of dinner. The blonde-haired man figured it would be take-out or something Ezaria had sent over as a gift. Needless to say, he was quite surprised to see Yzak standing in the kitchen with a cookbook and ingredients out.

"You're going to cook?" He asked casually, not quite believing what his eyes were seeing.

Yzak snapped his head up, "You got a problem with that?"

"No, just...surprised that's all."

"Hmph. I'm not an idiot like some people. I can cook."

Dearka waited a moment before asking the obvious, "So when did you find out Athrun can't cook?"

"As if that strange looking crap he ate at the academy could actually taste good. So I hope you like potato casserole because that's what we're eating."

Not about to press the issue further, Dearka stifled a laugh and sat down at the table.

"I'll eat anything you cook just so I can say I ate something Yzak Jule cooked."

Yzak tossed a potato at Dearka, "And for that, you're peeling the potatoes."

"First day in my new house and I get stuck with galley duty," Dearka muttered standing to get the potato peeler, "Because we all know nothing says 'I love you' like making people peel potatoes."

Yzak scowled, "It's your fault for not keeping your mouth shut."

"You would have made me do it anyways," He countered.

The room fell silent for a moment before Yzak muttered in reply, "So what's your point?"

----------------------------------------------------

The actual making of the casserole seemed to be going quite well, even though Dearka swore he'd never peel another potato in his life; but when it came time to put it in the oven, things began to get dicey.

"Preheat the oven to 650 F."

"Six-hundred? That seems a lot..." Dearka said skeptically eying the oven.

"That's what it says right here," Yzak replied pointing to the hand written recipe.

"It looks like a three to me."

"I think I know my own Mother's handwriting, Dearka."

"But something that high for something like this?" He replied looking at the pan he held with the casserole.

"That's what it says so that's what we'll cook it at."

Handing over the pan warily, Dearka edged back away from the oven as Yzak put it in.

"Now we just have to wait forty-five minutes."

Dearka gave an uneasy smile and looked to the oven warming up. He had a bad feeling about this- a very bad feeling. And sure enough, as the minutes ticked by the smell of something obviously burning entered the air.

"Yzak..."

"It's just cooking."

"But it..."

"It's fine."

The moment those words left his lips the bubbling sound became louder and louder until it was obviously that everything was definitely not fine. Within seconds, the new kitchen was filled with smoke, flame and the smell of burnt casserole.

Quickly the two went into action to put out the blaze- the oven being turned off, water being used to dose the flaming oven and the overcooked and burnt food being moved to the sink.

Soot-smudged and already knowing he'd get hell for it later, Dearka spoke up.

"So it was 650 F, right?"

"Just shut up."

"I bet if we called and asked Ezaria, she'd agree with me that it was three-hundred fifty too."

"I said, shut up."

Shrugging and looking over to the still-smoldering casserole Dearka remarked on one more thing.

"Then again, I suppose if you like it well-done..."

Yzak was just about to yell at him one more time to shut up, when he started smirking instead.

"And if I remember right you said you'd eat anything I cooked, Dearka."

The blonde-haired man blanched, "I'm not sure you could call that stuff cooking."

"We put it in the oven, didn't we?"

Dearka blinked, "You're not seriously going to make me eat that are you?"

"I'm not the one who swore I would eat it," Yzak retorted reaching for a fork.

Scooping a mouthful of the burnt casserole onto it, he held it out.

"Go on now."

"Yzak, I was just... mmpff."

His words getting cut off by the food being shoved into his mouth, Dearka winced and swallowed it down.

"Okay, that was just gross."

"You asked for it."

"Fine fine, let's just get this mess cleaned up."

---------------------------------------------------

"And that is why you are not cooking," Dearka said conclusively, having cited all the chaos from the former attempt at it.

"Funny, I remember it differently. More like you confusing me about the oven setting and then it blowing up."

"Yzak..."

"What?"

"Just...never mind" Dearka sighed, knowing that arguing with Yzak when he was being particularly stubborn wasn't a good idea.

Leaning his head over on Dearka's shoulder, Yzak muttered.

"Next time, you're cooking."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Yzak smirked, "So I can laugh at you when it blows up in your face."

Dearka shook his head, pausing only at the sound of the doorbell. Pressing a quick kiss to Yzak's forehead, he stood.

"You would enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

"Fair is fair."

Paying the deliveryman for the food, Dearka brought it back in and sat it out. Taking a dish for himself, he took a bite- quite thankful that it wasn't burnt like Yzak's infamous casserole.


End file.
